


[Podfic] Beats on Unbroken by language_escapes

by fire_juggler



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Character of Color, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beats on Unbroken by language_escapes read aloud.</p>
<p>Author's Summary: Joan Watson will not be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Beats on Unbroken by language_escapes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beats on Unbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/430787) by [language_escapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/language_escapes/pseuds/language_escapes). 



> Thank you to language_escapes for having blanket permission to podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:07:12 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/beats_on_unbroken-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 7.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/beats_on_unbroken-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 4.3 MB

  
---|---


End file.
